


interview

by AnarchyAngel



Series: KageHina Ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina are on the same professional volleyball team, M/M, Oneshot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: There's concern that Hinata's and Kageyama's romantic relationship will affect their team and their playing. This reporter plans on getting answers out of Coach Ukai about these concerns.Or, alternatively, a tiny little scene I came up with about how KageHina's relationship has zero affect on how they play.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657618
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	interview

**Author's Note:**

> So this is (another) tiny little scene that popped into my head and got a little longer than I really intended for it to be. This is just a oneshot so there's no real plot and the universe this is set in isn't established so don't read too much into it. Just kind of take this scene at face value 😂  
> P.S. I just used Coach Ukai because I didn't want to come up with an OC for this little bit of fluff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

During an interview with the coach of Kageyama’s and Hinata’s professional volleyball team:

“So, Coach Ukai, how do you feel about the concern over having two of your best players in a relationship with each other? Aren’t you worried about their relationship affecting their playing?”

Coach Ukai snorted at the eager reporter in front of him, “are you kidding me?”

When the reporter merely raised his eyebrow and jotted down the quote, Ukai realized he was, in fact, serious.

Ukai cleared his throat and tried to sound as professional as possible, “Hinata and Kageyama are the two most dedicated players on this team. There is nothing that they worry about more than volleyball. Their relationship has no weight when it comes to how the team plays.”

Before the reporter could follow up, two incredibly loud voices overtook the entire court.

“I told you not to toss it that low Kageyama! You know I can jump higher than that so when you toss it that low it goes straight to my face!” Hinata, with a suspiciously red bloom spreading through his cheek was straining on his tippy toes to get into Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama was glaring down at the tiny little redhead before him like he wanted to strangle the small spiker. “And I told you that your form goes to shit when you try to jump higher than that, you dumbass! You start drifting all over the place and might touch the net!”

Hinata started yelling in unintelligible noises that Kageyama somehow understood, but only really replied with “dumbass” or “idiot” or “moron.”

The poor reporter just stared at the incredible duo who had broken more records and set more precedents than any volleyball players before them as the couple tore into each other like rabid hyenas. His mouth dropped open as they continued to bicker yet somehow moved as one, faster than the eye could catch and with more precision than a bullet.

When the practice set ended—the duo having won without any real effort yet somehow had taken it as serious as a real match—Hinata stretched and smiled over at Kageyama, “hey I want some ramen for dinner tonight. Will you cook for me again?”

That smile hit the reporter like a flash of lightning, it was so sweet and warm, and it was so painfully clear how much Hinata loved Kageyama that the reporter was struck stupid, humbled to be in the presence of that kind of raw emotion.

The smile the Kageyama gave Hinata was even softer and sweeter and the reporter just gaped at the two of them—who had seemed ready to strangle each other mere minutes ago.

“Yeah, sure. Can you pick up the ingredients on your way home? I have to run by Oikawa’s place and pick up some stuff.” The two walked off to the locker rooms, lost in their own little world and the reporter just stared after them, his mouth hanging open a bit at the paradox of Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship.

“Oh.” The reporter said, his eyes finally returning back to Coach Ukai. “I get it now.”

Ukai smiled and nodded knowingly as he patted the reporter on the shoulder and left to talk to his assistant coach.

The reporter left the Olympic sized gym, wondering how the hell he was supposed to put into words the relationship between Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
